Dorae the Bat
Personality 'Primary traits:' Rough-around-the-edges, perpetually angry, vengeful 'Secondary traits:' Damaged, confused, can be compassionate on occasion Alignment: True Neutral Speech Accent: Cuban History Special Skills Flight: Dorae is able to glide and fly, somewhat, for short distances. His defining skill is his ability to spiral and fly upside-down, which makes maneuvering easier through tree branches and the like. Infravision: While his vision itself is not exactly 20/20, he is quite capable of seeing movement in the night with accuracy and clarity. Hearing: Dorae's large ears allow him a great deal of skill in hearing even the most minor of footsteps, tree branch rustling or whispering. Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Dorae was in the first wave of fighters once the word was given to attack Naku Village. Using his flying and hearing skills to their full potential, he was able to fly ahead of most of his comrades. This tactic gave him the advantage of capturing their first prisoner of war, who turned out to be Corinne. Forcing her back to their base at knife-point, he said little and did not answer any of her questions nor responding to her pleas and threats. After locking her in a cell in one of their dungeons, he was assigned guard duty of the P.O.W.s during the night shift. At first, he kept his mouth shut and ignored everyone's cries for exoneration. Corinne's thoughtful silence intrigued him, however. His first efforts to get a rise out of her, like clanging on her bars, yielded more silence. This frustrated him and he would have stormed out off duty if the guards didn't force him to remain at his post. For this, he resented her. Eventually, when bringing Corinne her meal, she thanked him and sat back down. Finally aware of her willingness to speak, he taunted her and accused her fiercely of her and her kind's lack of compassion toward anyone else. Though a series of explanations and confused reactions, Corinne convinced Dorae that they were not the monsters Halinka had convinced him they were. At this point, the last leg of the attack was underway, and he helped Corinne escape while he went to escort Greta away from the havoc. Notable Relationships Halinka the Badger: Dorae followed her loyally and honestly, obeying every command he was given. He, like many other Marauders, found her speaking almost entrancing and persuasive. Her words played to his emotions and strengthened his loyalty and hatred for other villages. It wasn't until the 3rd wave of the Marauder Wars was he able to break her hold on him and see the truth in her intentions. Greta the Opossum: Though they rarely talked at first, Dorae could sense the same kind of discord in her that he felt himself. Neither of them were happy with the shere force the Marauders use: an odd form of chaotic slaughter. Greta never did open up to Dorae before they escaped before the 3rd wave was sent into battle, but the fact that he cared enough put in the effort to take her with him to safety indicates some very deep feelings for her he has yet to acknowledge. Bukinori the Panda: Bukinori out of all this comrades scared him the most, even more than Yafeu. Yafeu may be capable of horrendous acts, but Bukinori was a conniving, dastardly colleague who was obviously more capable of heinous acts against others if given the opportunity. Dorae avoids him at all costs lest he be in the line of fire should Buki finally fall off his rocker. Solana the Cat: Dorae had a short-lived infatuation with Solana when he first joined the Marauders, but her backstabbing and gossiping personality quickly turned him off to her. Nakumarauders.png Doraegreta.png|Dorae with Greta the Opossum doraegreta.jpg|Dorae and Greta weather a storm. (by AmandadaHamster) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Marauders